Ink Blots
by Raekea
Summary: Watchmen book world and Heavy Rain crossover, with Slash Rorschach and Jayden. Rated M for a medium amount of swearing, and some sexual scenes. This is going to be a looong story. Please read and comment! My first good attempt at a decent fan fic! Ta, B x
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Watchmen, or Heavy Rain. Though I'd sure like to... ;P And stuff. I'm just a fan :) Enjoy!!!

_"...Where am I?"_

_"I think the question to ask, Walter, is where are you not?"_

_"Wrong. Question makes no sense. Wrong name, also."_

_"But what is the use in a question if it does not make sense, and what is the use of sense in a world so senseless? I'm disappointed in you, Walter. I would have though you'd have realised that long ago."_

_Rorschach didn't answer._

_"Silent treatment? How very typical. From what I've read, anyway."_

_"Psychiatrist. Should've known. But then, dark directly opposes that theory. Psychoanalysts flood room with light - attempt to brighten the minds of schizophrenics and the disturbed. Square one again. No clue. Who are you, voice?"_

After asking that question, Rorschach had suddenly got the impression that the owner of the voice had disappeared. He didn't bother to call out, figured that even if he hadn't disappeared, then it wouldn't matter if he had a snoop around.

Except... there wasn't much actually _to_ snoop around. Every time he tried to stand up, he woke up, seemingly hours, or maybe even only minutes later, with no recollection of what the Hell had just happened. Great. Fucking great. He'd been drugged.

After this little realisation, looking around the room (or whatever) he was in seemed to be the next logical option. That would have been a great idea, if he could even fucking _see_. Not that he was scared of the dark. But when you're locked in a pitch black room, drugged up to the eyeballs, and with some psychoanalyst _jerk_ slithering around somewhere who'd presumably got some dark purpose or other for bringing him here? This wasn't looking good.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the fog in his brain that had persistently stayed ever since he'd been here, he could hear voices. This was nothing new, whoever that psychoanalyst was that kept bugging him liked to chat, that was for certain... Generally about stuff that Rorschach thought was shit, but was too doped up to disagree. But... the guy, whoever he was, never had a companion... Concentrating deeply, he began to listen in.

"I'm telling you Miranda, whatever this thing can do, it's not a good idea. I mean, getting a fucking _ghost_ to help us with our investigations is fucking asking for trouble!"

"And _I_ keep telling _you_, 'it' is a _he_. And if he can hear you, regardless of whether it's a good idea or not, he's hardly going to want to help us, is he?" The other voice started to butt in, but Miranda, whoever she was, got there first. "Despite the fact that getting a _ghost_ as you so eloquently put it, pissed off at you isn't exactly the best idea in the world either, is it?"

He shut up at that.

"Anyway..." the woman said, seemingly talking to herself. "Whatever Walter's flaws may have been in life, I like to think of him as an angel." The man sighed.

"Whatever. You're the boss. I'm just glad I'm not the idiot that agreed to wear a quite possibly malign spirit in his frickin' _sunglasses_. Anyway... I'll see you later, gorgeous." She laughed, a sweet sound like the tingle of bells.

"You won't win me that easy, Ed. And leave poor ol' Jayden alone. Catch ya later."

"Catch you later..." grumbled the guy that must be Ed. As soon as he was was out of earshot of the woman, Rorschach heard him mumble something under his breath. "Fucking _bitch_..."


	3. Chapter 3

...In _life?_

_Fuck._

_Oh, __**fuck**__._

It all came rushing back in a flash. The supposed 'mask killer'... Getting jailed. Escaping with Dan and Laurie to oppose Veidt's lies, only to realise too late that they were liars too... And then... And then Jon had stopped him, as he crept out, preparing to tell the world of Veidt's mass murder.

"Where are you going?"

Rorschach had stiffened as he replied, knowing what would happen when he answered, but he'd never compromise. Never lie...

"Back to owlship. Back to America. Evil must be punished. People must be told." Jon hadn't even sighed. Hadn't even blinked an eyelid. He always had run on the logical side of things, never seeing what was wrong, or right, only what made _sense_.

"Rorschach... you know I can't let you do that."

He had turned round, anger spread through his heart, pumping through his veins at the realisation that even those who had tried to save the world were as corrupt as those they were trying to save it from. He tore off his face.

"Huhhh... of course. Must protect Veidt's new utopia. One more body amongst foundations makes little difference. Well? What are you waiting for? Do it."

"Rorschach..."

His breathing heavy, he had screamed back at Jon.

"**Do it!**"

After that there had been the pain, so much pain.

And then here. He had woken up here.


	4. Chapter 4

The lights clicked on immediately after Rorschach had thought that, blinding him momentarily. As soon as he opened his eyes again, he yelped as he was greeted by a small room with what appeared to be a very tall, winged, very _naked_ angel standing in front of him.

"_What the f...."_

"_Please do **try** not to swear so much. It's really not doing you any favours, you know."_

Rorscach frowned. _"You're..."_

"_An Angel. Yes."_

"_Was going to say the voice s' been talking to me."_

"_That too." _There was a pause, then Rorschach spoke.

"_What is this place? ...And what did you mean 'Where am I not'?" _The angel, if that's what he was, sighed.

"_It's a long story. But to start off, you're in limbo. As you may have gathered, you're dead. There is... a points system in Heaven and Hell. The ones with more good points than bad go to Heaven. The ones with more bad than good go to Hell. But you..."_

"_In the middle..." _mused Rorschach.

"_Yes. Quite. As for where you are not, while Heaven and Hell exist separately for each world, and for each dimension, Limbo exists across all of it. People, animals, and creatures from every world and dimension come here if they are neutral on their good-bad points. So those people you heard..."_

"_From another dimension. Like... Dan said." _The angel stared at him, something close to pity in his eyes. He nodded, and for a while not much more was said, until Rorschach broke the silence.

"_Why... only their voices? Many dimensions... surely should be more people?" _The angel nodded.

"_But you can only hear the ones that talk about you..."_

Rorschach visibly tensed, not sure whether to be angry, confused, or sad. Eventually he settled for acceptance, realising he should have seen it all along. Grasping at straws, he looked up at the angel again, for once in his life almost not wanting to know the truth.

"_Was asleep or unconscious often. Due to the drugs you gave me... Could have missed a voice....?"_ he trailed off, hardly daring to hope, but again, the angel shook his head.

"_No. and we didn't drug you, that's just your subconscious getting used to being in the ether." _Rorschach waved a hand dismissively.

"_Not important. You never heard... never heard anyone else? From my... from their world?" _The angel shook his head.

"_It's been some years now Walter. Laurie's pregnant, and Dan's long pushed aside anything that... happened. Jon killed you in secret. Most of them simply think you disappeared."_

"_Disappeared. They never even mentioned my name, never thought to look for me... Humanity."_ Rorschach spat the word out as if it were poison. _"There's no such thing. Should've known."_

The room started to flicker as Rorschach got angry, and another room flickered back into place.

"_Damn, they've perfected the technique already... Walter!"_ shouted the angel. _"Walter, can you hear me? I thought I had more time to tell you... You're going to this world, they're drawing you in. It's your chance to redeem yourself, so try your best. If Ed starts to be any problems, then.........th......ll.....of.......re......ore you do anyth........... Remember you need …..... av.........an......d Luck!"_

As soon as the angel had finished his words, Rorschach snapped out of limbo with a sickening crunching noise, and landed, floating in the air of a FBI laboratory in 2011 America.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes!" Miranda grinned from ear to ear and punched the air. "We did it! He's here!" Ed began to say something, but she absentmindedly shushed him before he could get the words out. "Wait, something's wrong... We're losing data, I don't think... Ahh crap, Ed would ya give me some help here? We've lost his speech already, and his tangibility is going... We're going to have to work fast to stabilise him, or any chance of a bonus go down the drain."

Fingers whizzing over different button keys, Miranda and Ed were trying to get Rorschach's spirit under control, but with little success. Suddenly, Miranda had an idea. "Ed, call downstairs, get someone to bring Jayden's glasses up, and fast! Maybe if we put his spirit in them a.s.a.p. It'll keep him as is and avoid any further damage. Quick!"

Ed shot her a dirty look she didn't notice, and grabbed the phone. "Hi. Yeah, Ed Fourth floor here. Send someone up with Jayden's ARI, will ya? Never mind why, just do it, and be damn quick. Lot at stake here." He slammed the phone down, and ran back to the control panel, frantically entering codes and pushing buttons.

"Agh, it's no use, his tangibility's gone, soon we're gonna be struggling to keep him here, let alone whole!" Miranda exclaimed. "Where's Jayden's ARI? It's the only way we're gonna get him stabilised!" As soon as she had said it, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey. Can I come in? I've got the ARI."

"**Come in!**" Miranda and Ed yelled as one.

The door opened, and a pale young man came in. He had sunglasses on and earthy-brown hair, messed up slightly as if he had been running his fingers through it absentmindedly.

"What do you need me to do with it? Where shall I..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Jayden was knocked off his feet by some unseen force, and his head slammed up against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Miranda stood there for a minute, stunned, then spoke.

"Well I think judging by the instruments and the fact that Norm's been propelled by his glasses across the floor, we can safely assume Walter's in the ARI." She snapped out of her scientific stupor, realising Jayden was still unconscious, and ran to get the first aid kid while Ed put him in the recovery position. "Now all we have to do is wait..."


End file.
